KSCI
KSCI is a Touchstone Network owned-and-operated station serving the Los Angeles metropolitan area. Licensed in Hawthorne, California, KSCI broadcasts on digital channel 30, but would still show virtual channel 63 (through PSIP) and is owned by Mintz Broadcasting and Touchstone Television Group. History Beginnings This TV station as channel 63 was founded on October 24, 1994 under the call letters KDCH ' and was under ownership of DCH Roasty Media. The letters represent the first initials of the three brothers '''D'ewey, 'C'heatum and 'H'owe Roasty. Each brother had their own ideas of how KDCH would be programmed, but due to the disagreements between the three, KDCH remained stillborn and didn't go on the air. The FCC threatened hefty fines on the company if there was no broadcast by the following year. MSN TV In early 1995, channel 63 was given a much needed shot in the arm. Microsoft had announced that their launching a new news network named MSN TV. Microsoft acquired 15 stations (including KDCH) across the United States and began broadcasting the network on August 15, 1995. The callsign was then changed to '''KMSN on August 16, and it became the West Coast flagship station. MSN TV broadcasted a unique news wheel, comprised of national and international headlines, sports, weather, and MSN's specialty, Tech news. Microsoft even had its stations carried via cable and satellite. Unfortunately, MSN TV suffered numerous missteps beginning in 1996. MSN was considering shutting down the network. However, NBC approached Microsoft in merging both MSN TV and America's Talking networks to form MSNBC. Before shutting down the network in early July, Microsoft put its entire station group for sale to make the merger happen. After MSN TV Former MSN TV affiliates had the option to switch to similar programming or go off the air. KMSN, however, opted to run looping infomercials. On August 12, 1996, local broadcasting tycoon and school teacher Charles Tandy launched Bronco Broadcasting (named after Irving's Austin Middle School mascot, the Broncos) and begun buying most of Microsoft's former station roster including KMSN. Under Bronco's direction, KMSN abruptly changed to CNN Headline News (same goes for the remainder of its stations). This also caused a little controversy with its area cable and satellite providers. Bronco Broadcasting was given a reprieve after they were asked to reserve the primetime slots for community programming, in which KMSN and other Bronco-owned stations did. Saturday and Sunday mornings were reserved for classic educational/informational programs for children with Fridays reserved for classic movies. As an Independent On May 7, 1997, Tandy, then head of Bronco Broadcasting, planned on removing CNN Headline News from its stations and replace them with a general entertainment comprised of existing community programs and syndicated shows. This station, which changed to the KSCI callsign ('S'outhern 'C'alifornia's 'I'ndependent) on May 6, 1998 at 6 a.m. (Pacific), was the second on Bronco's roster to make the switch to being primarily independent after it was successfully launched on Bronco's flagship station KSFA (now KITX) in Dallas/Fort Worth less than a year earlier. The first program of KSCI's format was "Tom and Jerry Kids". Its weekday schedule had children's cartoons, classic game shows, and sitcoms airing from 6AM to 12 Midnight. Weekends were reserved for movies, classic specials, and travelogue information on Sundays, thus adopting the branding "SoCal 63" and slogan, "The New Home for Classic TV and More". The few public affairs shows that remained were moved to the 12 Midnight timeslot with CNN Headline News relegated to the remaining overnight hours. On June 1, 2000, KSCI began its digital broadcasts on channel 30 (virtual channel 63 through PSIP). After the September 11th attacks, Bronco broadcasting suffered some financial setbacks. Dallas-based Belo Corp. expressed interest in buying the remaining 50% of Bronco's stake. The sale was consummated with little to no programming changes. By the Summer of 2002, KSCI kept its station branding, but changed its station imaging, akin to the graphics that were used on USA Broadcasting's stations before their switch to TeleFutura. Its new slogan was "TV You Can't Ignore". On August 1, 2002, KSCI upgraded its digital signal to high-definition. By December 2004, CNN Headline News was gradually phased out of its schedule. KSCI Today In 2006, in response of UPN and The WB merging as The CW and Fox launching its mini-network "MyNetworkTV", Disney announced its companion network ABCi as initially a partnership effort between Disney and Ion Media Networks. Its programming schedule originally consisted of shows from ABC and the "i" network (formerly PAX TV). Being that Bronco Broadcasting was 25% owned by Disney, KSCI and its Bronco station roster became charter affiliates of ABCi by the start of the 2006-07 TV season, and KSCI rebranded as "ABCi 63". In June 2009, "ABCi 63" was rebranded as "LA's ABCi" in preparation for the analog-to-digital conversion on June 12, 2009, in which KSCI shut down its analog signal. KSCI's pre-transitional digital/virtual channel arrangement remains the same. In 2011, ABCi was then renamed as ABC Plus after Ion television sold back its stake of the network. The station was renamed as "LA's ABC Plus" promptly. In the summer of 2013, Belo sold its stake back to Bronco Broadcasting after there was word of Gannet purchasing the media company. Shortly thereafter, Turner Broadcasting sold its 25% stake to focus more on its cable assets. On November 20, 2013, Bronco Broadcasting has announced that it will sell its entire station group. Disney bought the remaining 75% of Bronco, and absorbed the company into its portfolio, making KSCI a Disney owned station. It was announced on January 8, 2018 that ABC Plus will be renamed Touchstone Network and its programming modified, due to the fact that there was no need for a secondary ABC network with the "Watch ABC" app. At the same time, Disney would sell its ABC Plus O&O stations (including KSCI) to independent broadcaster Mintz Broadcasting. The network name change is expected by the end of January. The sale of KSCI was already consummated on January 9. The station changed its branding to "Touchstone 63". Programming Aside from primetime programming from Touchstone Network, KSCI's programming schedule consists of syndicated sitcoms, dramas, reality shows, and movies. Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:Former independent stations Category:Channel 63 Category:Touchstone Network affiliates Category:Former ABC Plus affiliates